


Tiny Ficlet About Surprises

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [122]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Derek Hale, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles stinks at surprises.





	Tiny Ficlet About Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is so tiny it barely even merits being called a ficlet, but it's too long to be a drabble. So ficlet it is.
> 
> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/153176076496/imagine-stiles-wants-to-surprise-derek-and).
> 
> Unbetaed.

Imagine. Stiles wants to surprise Derek and propose to him, but he's trying to keep it secret. But, he's trying so hard to act normal that Derek just KNOWS something is up (though he is surprised it was an actual proposal) of course he says yes!

Anonymous

 

Stiles STINKS at surprises. He just gets too excited himself, and while Stiles can totally do an amazing poker face when it’s serious business and people’s lives are at stake, he’s completely useless when it’s for cheeful reasons. 

Like, even as a child he’d hand over presents and immediately tell people what’s inside, because he just  _can’t contain excitement_ , ok?

So of course Derek knows something is up. He even pokes fun at it. “So Stiles. You don’t have any plans for tonight, do you? Suzy from the gym asked me if I wanted to join her spinning team for smoothies later, and I’m thinking of going. Unless you have any other ideas?”

“I will literally murder you, Derek.”

“You’re smiling.”

“Fuck.”

But it’s also nice, Derek thinks, to just watch Stiles slowly unravel. He’s not remotely concerned it’s bad news, because Stiles doesn’t get flaily and giggly over bad news. But Derek thinks maybe Stiles has gotten tickets to somewhere nice, or maybe that he finally wrangled enough days off for them to go to Hawaii for a long weekend like they talked about.

Whatever it is, Derek is fully prepared to be surprised. But, god, he’s floored by this one, and he actually cries a little bit. But Stiles sniffs really hard too, so they’re pretty equal on this one. 

 

End.


End file.
